


План Б

by 382



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, модерн!Ау, роуманс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/382/pseuds/382
Summary: Университетские друзья собираются за городом отметить день благодарения.Написано по ключу на закрытом фесте Kylux Illuminati: "Ты меня ждешь / Это все, что мы сделали здесь друг для друга."





	План Б

**Author's Note:**

> Для справок:  
Додж нитро, шевроле авео — популярные автомобильные марки и модели в США.  
Хризантемы, флоксы, монтбреция — традиционные цветы для букетов на день благодарения.  
Фейерверк над Ист‑Ривер — традиционный фейерверк над проливом Ист-Ривет (пролив отделяет Нью-Йорк от Бруклина).  
Атлантис — многоразовый транспортный космический корабль НАСА.  
Cпейс Шаттл — программа по созданию космических челноков.  
Шесть и два роста — 6’2 фута, приблизительно 189 см.  
Смиты — кроссовки Adidas Stan Smith, названы в честь одного из лучших теннисистов планеты. Имеют крайне минималистичный дизайн.

Плюх. Плюх-плюх-плюх. Плюх-плюх.

Гладкие камешки резво отскакивали от воды, оставляя после себя ровные круги. Мои неловкие попытки запустить «блинчик» обычно заканчивались тремя плюхами. Рекордная цифра составила «пять» и то, всего однажды. Тогда я был немного пьян и, несвязанные факты, счастлив до неприличия. Сколько я не пытался, повторить триумф так и не удалось. Самое обидное, что никому из моих друзей не требовались подобные допинги, будь то лишняя текила или чья-то особенная компания. Гвен вообще умудрялась сделать бросок не глядя. Если же целилась, то, как сейчас, ее камешек мог пролететь до середины озера. Я насчитал девять плюхов, присвистнул, сгорбился над самой кромкой берега и принялся искать подходящий снаряд для нового запуска. Как там советуют? Плоский, круглый, чуть меньше ладони... Вот он, идеальный!

— А еще я пригласила Бена.

Плюх.

Мой идеальный блинчик бесславно пошел ко дну.

— Почему не предупредила раньше? Гвен, посмотри на меня.

— Говорю сейчас, — она обернулась через плечо. Я рассчитывал увидеть сожаление или даже вину, но ничего подобного. Ее лицо излучало спокойствие, а взгляд серых глаз скользнул по мне как ни в чем ни бывало.

— Поверить не могу, что ты так со мной поступила.

— Ты зря начал панику. Уверена, все пройдет нормально.

Гвен отвернулась и запустила еще один блинчик.

— Да и вообще, — продолжила она, не дождавшись, пока я скажу что-нибудь еще, — можно мне хоть раз подумать о себе? Надоело делить друзей от выходных к выходным. Тем более, это гребанный день благодарения, Хакс. Собрать всех вместе и так задача не из легких, и…

— Всех? Кто еще будет?

— Роуз и Марк тоже приедут.

Я не сдержал обреченный стон. Когда она успела стать садисткой?

— И на каком этапе «день благодарения в тесном кругу» превратился в эпохальную встречу выпускников? — поинтересовался я.

— На том, Хакс, что двое — не круг.

К моему огорчению, запущенный ею камешек подпрыгнул уже одиннадцатый раз, а я так и не придумал, что сделаю с ней за эту выходку.

— Рекорд, — со вздохом подытожил я. Гвен улыбнулась и пожала плечами. Здесь, в Гранит Бэй, она менялась на глазах, словно впитывала окружающее спокойствие и сливалась в единое целое с ритмом типичного калифорнийского захолустья.

Мы постояли еще немного, глядя на воду. Моя голова собиралась взорваться в любой момент. Я совсем не готов к встрече с Беном, понятия не имел, что он сейчас делает, как вообще живет. Может, все и пройдет нормально. Встретимся, обменяемся новостями, подрейфуем по безопасным участкам совместных воспоминаний. В конце концов, мы не виделись уже два года. А время, как известно, лучший лекарь.

Вранье, конечно, сам знаю. Но успокоить себя чем-то надо.

Гвен, словно почувствовав, как глубоко я погрузился в свои мысли, тронула меня за плечо.

— Хакс, не загоняй себя раньше времени. Тем более, у тебя есть преимущество. Воспользуйся им с умом.

— Бен не в курсе?

— Решила не портить сюрприз.

— Испортить можно только приятный сюрприз.

— В этом-то и твоя проблема, дорогой, — снисходительно заметила она. — Почему-то предпочитаешь думать о нем хуже, чем он есть на самом деле.

***  
Коттедж 60-52 по Юг Лейк Серкл стоял, наверное, на самом удачном месте. По правую сторону от него находился небольшой свободный участок, пустовавший здесь по той простой причине, что дом, построенный на нем, стал бы тринадцатым на Лейк Серкл. Благодаря этому стечению обстоятельств, вид на закат и озеро никто из соседей не загораживал. Спасибо суеверным американцам!

Коттедж построил еще дедушка Гвен для ее родителей. Их, рано умерших, она помнила плохо. Но дом никогда не пустовал, даже после отъезда в колледж.

Это было «наше» место. Мы приезжали сюда почти каждый уикенд, пользуясь тем, что Гвен водила вместительный додж нитро две тысячи седьмого, а до Гранит Бэй в хорошую погоду и без пробок удавалось добраться часа за два по всеми любимой восьмидесятой магистрали. Мы были здесь так часто, что готов поспорить, изучили озеро и окрестности не хуже местных.

Когда я говорю «мы», то имею в виду не только себя и Гвен. В то время «тесный круг» по умолчанию включал в себя Бена, Марка и Роуз. Мы все познакомились в стенах нашей альма-матер, Калифорнийского университета Беркли, за исключением Гвен, которая знала Марка еще с детства.

Гвен сразу привлекла мое внимание, в первые же дни первого семестра. Невозможно было не заметить среди публики факультета журналистики высокую блондинку. Тем более, после того как она сломала нос старшекурснику, посмевшему назвать ее сексуальной милашкой и распустившему при всех руки. Гвен возвышалась над общим потоком, в том числе и надо мной, хотя с шесть и два роста мог потягаться далеко не каждый. Вдобавок к небанальной внешности и навыкам самообороны, она оказалась умным и приятным собеседником. Мы быстро нашли общий язык. А через неделю она представила меня Марку и Роуз, парочке с юридического. Компания Марка не вызвала у меня особого восторга, а Роуз так вообще с самого начала раздражала. Но, как-никак, пришлось терпеть. Дружила же Гвен с Марком почти всю жизнь. А она редко ошибалась в людях, видела всех насквозь.

С Беном остальные познакомились уже благодаря мне. Но надо начать с того, что нас с ним разделяло три года, абсолютно разные специальности, — как следствие, отсутствие общих классов и каких-либо знакомых. Казалось, встретиться в этом муравейнике с подобным раскладом невозможно. Но мы смогли. Неожиданно, нас объединила секция по плаванию. Он там свою форму поддерживал, я же пытался приобрести. Когда тебе десять, и ты тощий рыжий мальчишка — это одно, а когда тебе двадцать четыре, и ты все такой же, уже совсем другое.

Я заметил Бена в начале года — моего последнего, его первого. Прошел наверное месяц, или даже два, но я не пытался узнать имя или факультет. Замечал только, когда он приходил, когда уходил, с кем общался.

Бен не показался занудным ботаником или одержимым геймером, вспыльчивым деревенщиной или стереотипным выпускником со спортивной стипендией — в общем, не попадал в ту группу людей, которых следовало избегать, чтобы не превратить свою жизнь в клише. Однако, что-то выделяло его из толпы. Я доверился наблюдениям и в результате составил портрет человека, который мне определенно понравился бы, начни мы общаться. Тем не менее, между нами сохранялась дистанция: я будто натыкался на невидимый барьер и отступал.

Когда мы наконец заговорили, — по чистой случайности, Бен удивил меня. Обычно отношения с другими людьми складывались у меня просто и легко. Я сразу узнавал о них все, что нужно и быстро понимал, какое место они займут в моей жизни. Люди без труда вписывались в категории. Бен же оказался самым сложным из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал.

Общение с ним напоминало калейдоскоп, когда из осколков цветного стекла складывались ни на что не похожие узоры, с каждым разом — новые.

Я поддался почти без борьбы. Шагнул навстречу, как шагают в неспокойную воду. Пьянящее новизной чувство вселило в меня ложную уверенность, что теперь все будет по-другому. Раз что-то далось мне с таким трудом, то и разрушить это будет невозможно.

Но, как известно, мы сами себе лучшие враги.

***  
Шуршание гравия на подъездной дорожке привлекло внимание слишком поздно. Парадная дверь уже хлопнула, когда я вышел из своей комнаты и занял стратегически верную позицию у перил, с видом на холл.

Внизу стоял Бен с охапкой осенних цветов. Желтые и белые хризантемы, красные флоксы, оранжевая монтбреция. Пылающее облако, замершее в руках. На мгновение мне показалось, что тяжелый цветочный аромат успел добраться до второго этажа и как жар от открытого огня опалил лицо.

— Ты, конечно, скажешь, что я опять натаскал каких-то сорняков… — начал он.

— Бен, я столько раз говорила про цветы в моем доме!

— ...но я, как всегда, притворюсь, что ничего не слышал, — закончил он.

— Где ты их вообще взял? — со вздохом поинтересовалась Гвен, нехотя забирая охапку цветов.

— Умоляю, Гвен, в первом попавшемся цветочном. Никакой интриги.

— Ладно, а индейку привез? За нее прощу тебе этот ужасный букет.

— Все в машине.

Они переговаривались просто, как старые друзья, кем, собственно и являлись. В отличие от меня, Гвен видела Бена по крайней мере раз в месяц-другой. Тут не нужно подбирать слова и бороться с неловкостью.

Если судить сверху, со второго этажа, Бен почти не изменился. Разве что волосы стали чуть короче, обновилась кожаная куртка, почти исчез калифорнийский загар. И еще он водил машину. Такого Бена я не знал.

— Ты куда? Мне что, самому все придется нести? — спросил он, глядя, как Гвен уходит.

— Зачем самому? Хакс поможет. А вот и он, кстати. Спускайся, или думаешь, что приехал отдыхать?

Мог бы, перемахнул бы прямо через перила. Желательно с летальным исходом.

На негнущихся ногах я кое-как спустился по лестнице. Никогда не считал себя наивным, но именно это слово лучше всего описывало меня сейчас. Наивно было полагать, что фора в пару часов сможет сотворить чудо. Все мои планы по тому, как себя вести и что говорить рухнули. К встрече с прошлым нельзя подготовиться. Ни за пару часов, ни вообще. Да и с прошлым ли, если учесть мое гулко колотящееся сердце.

— Бен любезно принес немного мертвой природы, — сообщила Гвен светским тоном, разворачиваясь в дверях кухни и демонстрируя букет.

— Отлично, — ну надо же хоть что-то сказать. — Привет.

— Как дела? — спросил Бен.

— Отлично, — повторил я, чувствуя нарастающую нервозность. — Твои?

— Тоже неплохо. Давно приехал?

— Сегодня утром. И приготовился уже умирать со скуки, как Гвен обрадовала, что намечается настоящая вечеринка.

— Умеет она внести разнообразие. Теперь у тебя появился шанс сделать это на вечеринке.

Ирония признак дружелюбного настроя, так ведь? Особенно в сочетании с улыбкой, которая тронула не только губы, но и глаза Бена. Как будто мы виделись только вчера, да и вообще, ничего не произошло.

Воспоминания обрушились на меня как цунами. Последний раз, когда мы собирались в Гранит Бэй, все было еще хорошо. Приехали без повода, просто на очередной уикенд. Пили, пускали камешки по озеру, пропадали в подвале, среди убранной из-за объявленного штормового предупреждения садовой мебели, и, конечно, целовались. В сыром декабрьском воздухе ничто не согревало лучше чужих теплых губ и долгих, тягучих взглядов, обещающих много больше.

— Я не поняла, индейка что, сама себя принесет? — раздался вопль Гвен из кухни.

До чего же она любила командовать. Но если бы не этот возглас, мы бы так и стояли, молча смотря друг на друга. Кому тут почку продать, чтобы узнать, о чем думал в этот момент Бен?

В полной тишине мы вышли во двор. Багажник компактной шевроле авео неожиданно оказался загружен под завязку. Эта мысль билась в моей голове, как насекомое о стекло, и не давала покоя. Мы кое-как распределили пакеты, чтобы не ходить дважды, и чуть ли не сгибаясь под тяжестью, поплелись в дом. Пристроив продукты на рабочий стол в центре сверкающей хромом кухни, я обвел пакеты внимательным взглядом.

Вряд ли это рассчитано на двоих, или даже на троих. Бен точно знал, что гостей будет много. Значит, сюрпризом наша встреча не стала.

Выражение его лица, когда я перехватил взгляд, лишь подтвердило догадку.

Я вроде не собирался вести счет, но пока, кажется, ничья.

***  
Марк и Роуз приехали через полчаса. Для меня их появление стало событием проходного порядка, ведь ни его, ни ее я никогда особо не жаловал.

У Роуз на все имелось свое собственное мнение, которое она не умела держать при себе. Наши с ней разговоры переходили в заранее обреченный на скандал спор. Роуз, как любая деятельная натура, чья уверенность подкреплялась обширными знаниями и богатым жизненным опытом в силу профессии, умела влезть во все, что ее касалось и не касалось. Она строила из себя эксперта в любых областях начиная с того, как правильно завязывать шнурки, заканчивая тем, кого стоит включить в состав экипажа «Атлантис», завершающего программу «Спейс Шаттл» в следующем году.

К Марку я испытывал чуть больше симпатии. Обладание каким-то непробиваемым оптимизмом и нескончаемым запасом шуток делало его одновременно самыми приятным и самым надоедливым собеседником в мире. Он ко всему относился с одинаковой, при чем львиной, долей юмора. Зато только Марк находил в себе силы справиться с Роуз и ее желанием научить всех жить правильно. Противоположности притягиваются, как говорится. Вот они и притянулись еще на первом курсе. И до сих пор оставались вместе. Работают сейчас партнерами в одной юридической конторе.

Когда все оказались в сборе, Гвен, как главный кулинар, пригласила нас помочь. Она всегда с большим нежеланием допускала кого-то к готовке, и наше участие нередко сводилось к самой простой работе: помыть, порезать, перемешать. Но без такой помощи размах ее гения просто бы не реализовался. Так что с четкостью, достойной инструктора десантной группы, она раздала указания и под легкий гул телевизора из гостиной, мы принялись за праздничный ужин.

С усилившимся запахом печеного сладкого картофеля и тыквенного пирога я ощутил такой прилив ностальгии, что почти забыл про соус, который Гвен на этот раз доверила мне. Я рассеянно помешивал его в кастрюльке, и в то же время не сводил глаз с Бена. Только сейчас приходило осознание, как мне не хватало таких вот встреч, запаха домашней выпечки и, самое главное, его присутствия. Как мы могли расстаться? Хотя, не мне спрашивать, я ведь сам тогда все заварил.

Когда я узнал, что увижу Бена спустя два года вот так просто, без особой причины, без неловкой тишины в трубке при попытке назначить встречу, меня буквально парализовало. Его не было рядом так долго, и я почти забыл, каково это. Забыл, как сначала перехватывает дыхание, как от прыжка в ледяную воду, а затем ты дышишь полной грудью, обжигаясь изнутри чистым, прозрачным воздухом.

И все равно, теперь, главная причина, та самая, которая лишила компромиссов, уступок, запасных вариантов — ускользала, рассыпалась на множество причин не важных и заурядных. Собрать все воедино никак не получалось. Необходимость поговорить занозой вошла в голову. Если Бену, конечно, это нужно.

Соус с отвратительным шипением выкипел прямо на плиту и затушил огонь.

***  
Ужин прошел лучше, чем я ожидал. Меня даже не убили за испорченный соус. За столом царила дружественная атмосфера, а когда мы переместились на кресла и диваны, все уже шутили, смеялись и обменивались новостями, одним словом, отрывались на полную катушку. И правда, как в старые добрые времена.

Бен, как и я, по большей части лишь поддерживал беседу, не начиная рассказывать сам.

Я накручивал себя, прогоняя по кругу одни и те же вопросы, проигрывая раз за разом сценарии нашей возможной беседы.

Наконец, нервы сдали окончательно. Трансляция фейерверка над Ист‑Ривер еще не закончилась, когда я встал со своего места. Свежий воздух и несколько минут тишины, вот в чем я сейчас нуждался.

В холле мне на глаза попалась куртка Марка, и я без зазрения совести вытащил из внутреннего кармана пачку сигарет. Коробок спичек нашелся там же. Ничего, свежему воздуху немного никотина не помешает.

Терраса на втором этаже встретила меня оглушающей, давящей тишиной. Даже после первой затяжки я не смог расслабиться. Значит дело было не в телевизоре, компании в доме или гуле собственных мыслей. Я так давно не приезжал сюда, что свыкся с фоновым шумом города, с соседями, которые всегда находили повод покричать друг на друга, хлопнуть дверью или включить музыку погромче. Здесь окружающая тишина напоминала вакуум.

Я облокотился на перила и смотрел на последние отблески заходящего солнца. Сам его диск уже спрятался за горизонтом, а облака еще ловили отражение розовых и оранжевых лучей. День угасал, выцветал, как будто у него постепенно убавляли и звук, и краски.

Заскрипела лестница, Бен. Осмотрелся, подошел ко мне.

— Устал от шума? — спросил он.

Я кивнул и поднес сигарету к губам. Неожиданно Бен перехватил ее и вынул из моих пальцев.

Как в замедленной съемке я наблюдал, как он зажал фильтр губами и глубоко затянулся.

— Здесь так тихо, просто и хорошо, что даже курить не хочется, — сказал он и вместо того, чтобы вернуть сигарету мне, бросил вниз, прямо в траву.

Я одновременно пожалел и о недополученной порции никотина, и об упущенной возможности снова соприкоснуться пальцами. О втором, конечно, больше.

— Хорошо и просто. Странно слышать это от тебя, — заметил я.

— Люди меняются.

— Надеюсь, в рамках разумного?

— Тебе, как всегда, нужно все уложить в рамки и присвоить категории, — со вздохом ответил Бен.

Я поежился. Стало зябко, и уж не знаю, от чего больше. От услышанного или от вечернего сырого воздуха. С наступлением осени всегда так. Вместе с заходящим солнцем уходило все тепло. С расставанием это работает аналогично? Хотя он и раньше говорил мне, что думал, без прикрас. Бен, при всей собственной сложности, всегда попадал в точку, разгадывая очередное противоречие во мне. И сейчас он снова сделал это. Словно умелый хиромант нажал туда, где в тугой узел собралось напряжение.

Мы снова зацепились взглядами. «Смотри, Хакс, — говорил с издевкой мой внутренний голос, — «смотри, кого ты умудрился потерять. Чего тебе не хватало тогда, чертов идиот?».

— Мне кажется, или пахнет дымом? — вдруг спросил Бен. Нечитаемое до этого выражение на его лице вдруг сменилось на замешательство. Он сорвался с места, пересек террасу и сбежал по лестнице вниз.

Я даже понять ничего не успел. Когда заметил внизу занимающийся огонь в куче сухих листьев, Бен уже бежал обратно с небольшим огнетушителем в руках. Из машины, наверное, достал.

— Интересно, чтобы Гвен сказала, спали мы ее дом? А точнее, сделала бы? — Бен, тяжело выдохнув, задал скорее риторический вопрос.

Я спустился к нему по лестнице, рассматривая неприглядный черный ворох истлевших, а теперь еще и мокрых, листьев.

— Меня мой нос устраивает таким, какой есть, а тебя твой? — продолжил он.

Этой веселости я не разделил.

— Мы? Кто тебя просил вмешиваться и бросать сигарету в траву? Зачем ты вообще вышел на эту чертову веранду?

— Забудь, — пробормотал Бен. Он помрачнел, тут же уловив мое настроение.

Догнал я его уже у машины.

— Не так все должно быть, — начал я, не зная, как извиниться.

— А как, Хакс? Ты ведь всегда знаешь, как должно быть.

Он так подчеркнул это «должно», что я даже на шаг отступил. Хотел поговорить? Получай. Никто не предупредил только, что придется держать оборону.

Как два одинаковых заряда, мы только и делали сейчас, что отталкивали друг друга.

— Сам сказал, люди меняются, — резко бросил я, забыв, что вообще-то хотел извиниться. — Ты появляешься, спокойный, как ни в чем не бывало. И только и делаешь, что хватаешь меня за руку на каждом промахе. Будто я измениться не мог. Будто ты заработал очки, а я продолжаю проигрывать.

Я говорил и не мог остановится. Мы никогда не ругались всерьез, даже когда расставались. В тот день я толком ничего и не сказал. Обошелся парой фраз, а Бен и того меньше. Я был так уверен в правильности своего решения и не ожидал услышать возражений, что и не услышал их.

На лужайке через пару домов раздался взрыв фейерверка. Залп синих, красных и зеленых искр осветил небо, окрасил посеревшие в сумерках стены коттеджа и пожухлую траву в свои цвета.

Они сбили меня с мысли и заставили замолчать. Бен же наоборот, от резкого звука крупно вздрогнул и заговорил.

— Знаешь, Хакс, когда ты действительно проиграл? Когда не оставил мне выбора. Когда прокрутил в своей голове будущее и посчитал его недостаточно идеальным. Сомнения всегда разъедали тебя, как ржавчина железо. А ты сомневался, стоит ли продолжать. Не думал, что можно обсудить, какие у кого планы после окончания Беркли. Я не собирался заставлять тебя ждать, пока я закончу учебу, прозябая в Оклендской Сандей морнинг. Ты поступил так, как посчитал нужным, не спрашивая меня. Так вот, поздравляю. Сейчас ты в том будущем, которое сам себе выбрал. И что же ты теперь хочешь от меня?

Бен на мгновение прикрыл глаза и перевел дыхание. Очередной залп фейерверка окрасил его лицо в золотой и красный; темные, почти черные волосы поймали свет и отразили каждую искру. Даже если бы я знал, что сказать, так и не смог бы выдавить из себя ни слова.

***  
Бен уехал следующим утром, когда все спали. Мой воспаленный бессонной ночью слух уловил каждый звук. Бен вышел из комнаты, звякнули ключи, щелкнул замок парадной двери, завелся мотор, колеса зашуршали по гравию. Все. Снова тишина.

Когда звуки стихли окончательно, я сбросил тяжелое одеяло, под которым так и не смог согреться, влез в смиты, не расшнуровывая их, и спустился вниз.

К моему удивлению, кухня в такой час не пустовала.

Роуз сидела в рассветных сумерках над чашкой чая. Широкая улыбка, которой она встретила меня, говорила о том, что хоть кто-то сегодня хорошо спал.

— Тебе нужен «план б», — сказала она вместо «доброе утро», или «как дела».

— Если этот «план б» твоего авторства, то нет, спасибо.

— Зря ты так, Хакс. Человек — не остров. Всем рано или поздно нужна поддержка.

— Роуз, избавь меня от твоей псевдо-философии, — попросил я, загружая в кофе-машину порцию зерен. Оставалось надеяться, что шум перемалывающегося кофе никого не разбудит. Зато этот рев спас нас от дальнейшего обмена репликами.

Может я и правда зря так. Но Роуз разбиралась в моих делах не больше меня самого. Ее непрошенные советы всегда вызывали у меня только раздражение. Привычка все делать самому не подчинилась бы ее эго так легко. Я и дальше планировал принимать решения, не прибегая к бесплатным консультациям бывших сокурсников.

Кофемашина пропищала и ароматный напиток наполнил чашку, — простую синюю с логотипом университета, до самых краев. Роуз словно специально дождалась, чтобы я сделал первый глоток, и снова заговорила.

— Вы оба упрямые, гордые и слишком самостоятельные. По моему опыту, это неудачные характеристики для тех, кто хочет провести вместе…

Ее наглость возмутила меня, я отпил слишком быстро, много и, в результате, обжегся.

— Браво, мисс эксперт! Только где ты раньше-то была?

Злость нахлынула, но тут же испарилась. Гордость для меня не порок. А качество, с которым надо уметь договориться. Даже если я не смог уступить тогда, сейчас я готов пойти на что угодно.

Я поднялся на ноги и вышел во двор через боковую дверь еще до того, как Роуз выпалила очередную непреложную истину или преступила к моральному исцелению на примере своей жизни.

Самое смешное, она правда думала, что без нее не разберутся. Сидела на кухне и воображала, как я оставлю все, как есть, если не получу ее бесценный совет. Спустись на землю, Роуз, дорогая!

Нужно было всего лишь снова увидеть и услышать, чтобы потянуло. Чтобы прошло оцепенение, чтобы вечно переполненный жаждой контроля разум очистился. Погоня за будущим оправдала себя лишь отчасти. Да, я не застрял в Окленде, как боялся. Меня взяли в Сан-Франциско кроникл, после успешной стажировки включили в штат. Я занял свою нишу и весьма неплохо устроил жизнь. Но нельзя просто взять и отрезать часть себя. Долго же проходил шок, если только сейчас я мог увидеть, чего лишился.

В обычное время почти безлюдная, сейчас Лейк Серкл нагоняла настоящую тоску. Стрелки часов едва перевалили за шесть, и эта пустота чувствовалась особенно остро. Все местные спали, тусклое рассветное солнце едва касалось крыш коттеджей и верхушек деревьев. Окружающий мир балансировал на границе сна и бодрствования, серых сумерек и начала дня.

Я постоял немного, пока кофе не остыл до нормальной температуры, в три глотка осушил чашку и вернулся в дом. На кухне никого не было. Опустошенный, оглушенный, выбитый из колеи я поднялся на второй этаж в свою комнату и упал на кровать.

***  
Спать без снов всегда казалось мне большой удачей. Не помнил ли ты, или и правда пребывал в черной пустоте, всегда приятно проснуться с ощущением снятого с паузы мира.

Голова после сбитых часов сна гудела.

Я умылся, переоделся и спустился вниз. Роуз и Марк заняли кресло у телевизора, Гвен забралась с лэптопом на диван.

— Подвинуться? — спросила она, не отрываясь от экрана.

— Не надо.

Никак не мог представить себя в этой компании сейчас. Так что отказался, как и от предложения поесть, пересек гостиную, выпил стакан воды на кухне и вышел во двор через боковую дверь.

На этот раз Лейк Серкл не выглядела заброшенной, а наоборот, словно сошла с рекламных буклетов риелторских агентств. На участке справа семья планировала барбекю, еще через дом по лужайке бегало несколько французских бульдогов, попеременно пытаясь схватить друг друга за заднюю ногу и лая каждый раз, когда промахивались, наискосок пожилая пара расположилась за пластиковым садовым столиком, салютуя друг другу домашними коктейлями с бумажными зонтиками. Идиллия.

Я прошел мимо, не оборачиваясь, и направился к озеру. В мой «план б» входило пустить пару блинчиков на удачу, а затем набрать номер Бена. Что сказать я уже решил, оставалось только, чтобы он снял трубку.

До озера здесь рукой подать. Раз — и вот склон с редкими деревьями переходит в каменистый берег. Я отобрал три гладких плоских камешка и прицелился.

Плюх-плюх. Плюх. Плюх-плюх-плюх.

Камешки скользили словно с неохотой. Поднялся не сильный ветер, и озеро пошло рябью.

Внутри сидело сумасшедшее, не поддающееся точному описанию предчувствие, что сейчас все и решится.

Гудки, длинные, с провалами пауз, никак не заканчивались. Я прислонился спиной к стволу большого эвкалипта и уставился в одну точку. Ветка прижала сухой лист к земле, и он трепыхался от каждого порыва ветра.

Ну давай же, Бен. Я видел, как ты посмотрел на меня, прежде чем уйти.

— Хакс.

Голос раздался не в трубке. Бен стоял в паре футов от меня, глубоко спрятав руки в карманы кожаной куртки.

— Ты же уехал, — не вопрос, утверждение.

— Уехать снова? — Бен кивнул в сторону, где за домами и деревьями начинался съезд на трассу.

— Бен, что ты говоришь. Разумеется, нет.

Я помолчал немного. Как же хотелось сократить расстояние и коснуться. Разгладить его напряженные брови, провести по переносице до кончика носа. Одним взглядом попросить разомкнуть губы и снова почувствовать, как это, быть с Беном.

— Я звонил тебе, — вырваться из увлекающих все дальше образов получилось с трудом.

— Знаю, поэтому и подошел. Я бросал камешки на той стороне. Так что ты хотел сказать?

Слова комом застряли у меня в горле. Еще не произнесенное вслух признание, что я совершил ошибку и испортил себе жизнь, горечью разливалось на языке. Однако повторять вчерашний вечер, когда Бен из-за молчания уходил прочь в ярких сполохах фейерверка, я не собирался.

— Хотел сказать, что был не прав. Что попробовал будущее без тебя, но оно совсем мне не по вкусу.

Пауза затянулась. Бен стоял напротив, беззвучный, замерший. И не сводил с меня глаз цвета меда и янтаря.

— Я знаю, Хакс, — сказал он наконец. — Знаю. Но неужели потребовалось столько времени, чтобы это понять?

Два года малая цена, если сейчас речь идет об остальной жизни. Вот что я хотел ответить.

Вот только мой ответ ему был не нужен. Возможно, он отплатил мне той же монетой и решил все сам. Только в этот раз, так уж вышло, его решение совпадало с моим желанием.

Теплое, нежное прикосновение его пальцев к моей щеке, словно прыжок в ледяную воду, выбило из легких весь воздух, остановило сердечный ритм. И тут же снова запустило все органы чувств, как с чистого листа.

***  
Плюх-плюх-плюх… и так десять раз.

— Такое нельзя спланировать, да? — спросил Бен, поворачиваясь ко мне после своего очередного рекорда.

Мой блинчик проскочил следом за его по иссиня-черной глади озера целых шесть раз. Ровные круги расходились все дальше и дальше, пересекаясь с почти угасшими следами от предыдущего броска, пока не достигли берега.

— Нельзя, — честно согласился я. — Но у меня получилось.


End file.
